


Longing

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana and Neria reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Saudade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624168) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 9. [you came and I was crazy for you](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/1900.html#cutid2)

Leliana took Neria in her arms, swinging around with her. She wanted to laugh and to cry and to burst with emotion. They had been apart for so long that it seemed that they would never see each other again. Seeing Neria again was like a drink of fresh water after years lost in the desert. It was with reluctance that Leliana allowed Neria’s feet to touch the ground again, but even so, she didn’t let go of her.

“How long?” Neria asked in a muffled voice against Leliana’s neck, unwilling to push away enough to make her voice clear.

“Not long. A couple days at most. I must return to Skyhold.”

“It’s not enough, I missed you so much.”

“No, it isn’t.” No time they spent together would ever be enough after such a long forced separation, but this would have to do, it was all they could have.


End file.
